You and Me
by Dreamsinlilac
Summary: "You and me honey, this is it." They may have had a different start but as both Constance and Imogen are concerned, what they've found is far too precious to question. Sequel to "A Different Start".
1. A Very Formal Evening

**A/N: If you haven't read the previous story,"A Different Start", the gist is that Constance and Imogen met in slightly different circumstances. This is set around a month after the end of that one & before the one-shot "Winter Solstice." **

**I'm leaving it incomplete as I'd like to add to it in the future (though probably not always with something as M-rated as this :)) I do, however, have a one shot in a similar vein posted on AO3 that I'm happy to add here if anyone is interested.**

 **Hope you enjoy and thanks to Hatrack- if you happen to read this, reading New Tricks definitely prompted me to get cracking on this one.**

* * *

"She'll be here soon." Amelia smiled at a worried looking Constance, whose gaze was fixed on the large grandfather clock that dominated the hotel lobby

"I know, we still have five minutes."

It took three and a half minutes, not that Constance was counting, but nobody could have missed Imogen's arrival.

"Oh, my.", Davina gasped.

It was more than Constance could manage. Her mouth was open, but there were no words coming out as she took in the vision in front of her. Rather than wearing a formal dress like the other women attending the Cauldronite anniversary dinner, Imogen had taken things in a different direction by wearing a tuxedo.

And she looked incredible.

First, there was the black tuxedo jacket, perfectly cut to show off her toned shoulders and slim waist. Underneath that was a crisp white shirt, open just enough to reveal a hint of cleavage, exactly the right amount to make her partner's mouth water.

Eventually, Constance managed to force her eyes downwards, taking in the tight trousers and the extremely high black pencil heels that explained how they were suddenly very close to the same height.

"You said black tie." Imogen felt very exposed. Had she made a mistake with her choice?

"You look…" , Constance started.

"Too much? Too stereotypical?"

"Perfect."

The discomfort of her ridiculously expensive, but cripplingly uncomfortable shoes, suddenly became completely worthwhile as Imogen realised what the look on Constance's face meant.

"Thank you. And you look so gorgeous." Constance may have gone with more traditional attire, but the long black chiffon dress with intricate lace detail covering her chest and arms made her look so….. "Sexy.", Imogen whispered.

"Someone's going to get it." Davina, who rarely felt the need to whisper, singsonged loudly.

"Hush.", Amelia elbowed her, though she was in complete agreement. "Looks like they're calling us in. Shall we?"

While the two older witches made their way into the dining hall, Constance kept Imogen back for a moment.

"Thank you for being here." Oblivious to the people walking past, she stroked her fingers along Imogen's hair. "It means so much to me."

"And you mean so much to me, of course I was going to be here." Imogen leaned forward for a kiss. "I guess we'd better go in."

As they made their way to their table, Constance was well aware of the glances they were receiving. She wasn't surprised. In previous years she had hated this event due to the looks and the whispers that were always aimed at her.

 _"_ _Well and truly on the shelf."_

 _"_ _So pretty but too focused on her work, nobody will ever crack that shell again."_

But this year things were different. Since the last formal dinner, Constance's circumstances had changed. She had met and fallen in love with the most incredible woman she could ever have dreamed of. They lived together, worked together and when not at the castle, shared a beautiful home together. In short, she had never been so happy in her life and as Imogen had said, this was _it_ for both of them.

So, while there were still looks and comments, this time they were ones of surprise, of admiration and in some cases, clear jealousy.

 _"_ _They should be jealous."_ , she thought smugly to herself as she led Imogen by the hand to where Amelia and Davina were sitting with some other Cauldronite members. _"She's perfect and she's all mine."_

The meal was delicious, but both Constance and Imogen barely picked at their food, they were far too distracted by each other. It was the same during the speeches. Previously Constance would have been hanging on every word, but it was impossible to concentrate when Imogen was giving her _that_ look as she slowly sipped from her champagne glass.

Imogen for her part was really trying to stay involved in the conversation between Amelia and a fellow witch, whose name had completely slipped her mind. If she was honest, the only thing that was really on her mind right now was Constance. Constance's kisses and her body, especially the hands that were discreetly roaming over her thighs underneath the tablecloth.

Finally, the meal and speeches came to an end and while the majority of people would stay behind for more drinking and dancing, this was the point where Constance always left.

"Let's go home. I have plans for you.", she whispered in Imogen's ear.

"Oh, I thought maybe we'd stay."

Constance's eyebrows raised rapidly. Why would Imogen want to stay when they could be alone, in bed, completely naked and wrapped around each other?

"Stay?"

Imogen raised her own eyebrows in return, she had another surprise up her sleeve. "Stay here, at the hotel. I've booked us in for the weekend. That's why I drove here myself and why I was a little late, I wanted to do something nice for you. I also wanted to set the room up for what I have in mind."

"And what exactly is it you have in mind?" Constance was thrilled with the surprise.

"Put it this way, I'm hoping what Davina's comments about 'someone getting it' earlier was correct."

"Oh it was, and believe me, I am going to be doing something very, very nice for you."

"Looks like we have the same idea. Let's make a break for it."

They quickly said their goodbyes to an amused Amelia before making their way upstairs to the room.

"This one.", Imogen murmured. She was so distracted by the kisses and eager hands that it took her three attempts to get the key to work. But eventually the door opened and they fell into the dimly lit room.

Imogen's jacket hit the floor instantly.

"No.", Constance hissed in her ear. "Don't take anything else off. I want to remove every single item of clothing you are wearing. Slowly."

"Only if you promise to take your time removing your own while I watch. And no magic."

Constance had absolutely no problem with that, though without magic she did need a little help with something. It was almost impossible to pull away from the kisses that Imogen peppered down her neck and along her back as she lowered the zip but somehow she managed.

She turned to face her lover, slowly pulling her dress down over her satin clad breasts, then over her hips, exposing the matching Brazilian knickers she knew Imogen loved to see her in. She then stepped gracefully out of the pool of fabric before reaching back to unclasp her bra, only feeling sexier as she heard Imogen's appreciative gasp.

"Do you like this?", she asked as she brushed her hands over her already hard nipples.

"Oh, I do." Imogen knew how to play this game. She maintained eye contact as she slipped her hand beneath the waistband of her trousers. "I like it as much as you like this."

"Hmmm, I do.", Constance whispered as she slipped her shoes off and moved closer. "But I'd much rather help you out."

They kissed again before Constance started to remove Imogen's blouse, taking the opportunity herself to kiss each bit of skin she was exposing.

"Very nice." She ran her fingers over the sheer white bra, noticing with pleasure how the rosy nipples strained through the fabric at her touch. By the time she removed it, they were rock hard and she couldn't keep her hands. or her mouth, off them.

"Mmmmmmm." Imogen threw her head back and moaned. "That feels so good."

"I've wanted to do that from the moment I saw you tonight." Constance leaned back and licked her lips. "I could do that for hours, but I'm rather curious about something."

"What's that?", Imogen gasped as she looked down. The sight of Constance on her knees, dressed only in her stockings and a pair of extremely indecent knickers was hot enough. But when she reached for the trouser zip and gently lowered it, Imogen could feel her legs start to buckle. She forced herself to grip the desk she was leaning against, not wanting to miss a second of what was happening.

"Well my love…." Constance looked up with a naughty glint in her eye. "I couldn't help but notice the lack of a line underneath these rather tight trousers. At first I thought maybe you were wearing a thong, but I couldn't help but hope for something else. Absolutely nothing. Which is just what I found. I'm almost glad I didn't know for sure until now, otherwise I would have never made it through that meal."

Imogen's laugh turned into a sigh of relief as her killer heels were finally removed. "Oh, not to ruin the illusion, but that feels really good. I love them, but they hate me."

"Well, I love you.", Constance told her as she rose to her feet. "No matter what shoes you're wearing."

"Even when I'm wearing my battered old gardening shoes?" , Imogen teased as she sat on the desk so she could wrap her legs around Constance's thighs

"Especially then."

There was no more talking for several minutes as they kissed, fondled, stroked and moved against each other. Eventually Imogen broke the silence.

"I brought something special along with me. Something we could enjoy together."

"Oh?"

The hopeful expression told Imogen she had made the right decision. "Can I take it you're interested?"

"If it's what I think it is then, yes, I'm very interested."

"Good." Imogen stole another kiss before carefully lowering herself off the desk. "You get on the bed and wait for me, I won't be long." She walked slowly towards her case, bending slowly to remove the bag, ensuring she was providing a good view of her backside as she did so.

"Hurry up." Constance could feel herself getting wetter by the second.

"Just a moment.", Imogen smirked over her shoulder before entering the bathroom. She opened the bag and removed the toy she had brought along for the occasion. It was one they had chosen together several months beforehand and had quickly become a favourite for the mutual pleasure it brought them.

Imogen stepped into the harness and adjusted the base so it was as designed, against her clit. As she tightened the straps around her hips, she shook away any embarrassment, it was completely worth it for what she knew was about to happen.

"Come here." Constance beckoned as soon as Imogen re-entered the bedroom. She had removed her underwear but, knowing what was expected, left her stockings on. "I love you.", she whispered as Imogen crawled onto the large bed.

"I know you do and I love you too. So much."

The kisses started slowly, building up again as their hands roamed and their nipples brushed together.

"Oooh." Constance tilted her head back, her hair flowing down her back as Imogen mouthed along her throat and collarbone while at the same time rubbing the toy along her folds.

"I want you."

"How?" Constance's eyes were practically black as she forced herself to focus on Imogen. "Do you want me on my back? On my knees? Do you want to tie me up? Bend me over the bed? Have me on my side so you can whisper in my ear all the dirty things you want to do to me?"

Imogen did want all of those things, but there was something else she wanted more.

"I want to be on my back watching as you ride me. Slowly, quickly, whatever it takes to make you scream." She lay back against the plump pillows and held the base of the dildo so it was in the perfect position.

Constance kept her eyes locked on Imogen's as she slowly lowered herself down as directed, one hand on Imogen's shoulder, the other on her breasts as her body accepted the intrusion. She gasped as her thighs brushed against her partner's hips.

"Okay?"

"Very much so." Constance leaned down for a kiss.

"I need to see you move baby." Imogen couldn't wait any longer.

And move Constance did. She would always deny it when Imogen complimented her on it, but she was the master, or rather mistress, of sensual movement. She moved slowly at first, biting her lip and rolling her hips, knowing Imogen was loving the show. Then she sped things up, allowing her breasts to bounce freely with each thrust. But as soon as she could feel herself getting close to orgasm, she slowed things down again.

"Not yet. I'm having too much fun watching you watching me."

Imogen laughed before stretching up to take one of the tempting dusky nipples into her mouth again. "Take your time, we have all night."

Eventually, the body contact and the words of love and desire meant that things had to come to a climax. Constance tilted her pelvis slightly, bringing the toy even deeper inside her as well as rubbing perfectly against Imogen's clit before reaching down to touch herself.

Imogen was right on the edge, but gathered her wits enough to make one last request. "Let me." She moved Constance's fingers, replacing them with her own thumb, knowing exactly what worked for her lover.

The room was filled with the scent of sex, the sound of satisfied groans and as commanded, a scream from Constance as she came right along with Imogen. They tried to hold onto the feeling for as long as possible, but eventually it faded away, leaving them both covered in sweat and gasping for air.

"Hey?" Imogen half formed the question as Constance pressed their foreheads together and whimpered softly.

"I'm okay." Constance was still shaking slightly but smiled as she pulled back a bit. "It still surprises me." At the inquisitive look, she carried on. "How intense things are between us and how safe I feel with you."

"You're always safe.", Imogen promised. "And you'll always be mine."

"I know.", Constance whispered, bending down for another kiss before wincing slightly as she lifted herself off the toy. "Time to clean up."

Imogen agreed, "I'll clean this off and then there's a pretty good tub in the bathroom. Maybe we should take advantage, ease any aches we might feel tomorrow?"

Constance stretched slightly before removing her stockings and tossing them on top of her dress. "Not too much though, it's like you say about exercise, a little ache the next day isn't a bad thing. Besides, I like knowing exactly what caused it."

"That's true and I do too." Imogen removed the harness carefully and rose from the bed so she could wrap her arms around Constance. "It reminds me that I belong to you too."

"Good because you do. I saw people looking at you earlier. Men and women who couldn't take their eyes off you and you know something?"

"What's that?", Imogen asked warily.

"I wasn't in the slightest bit jealous. I was proud. Proud that you chose me, proud that you looked so incredible and proud that in a room full of witches, you were the one drawing the attention."

"Not just me. You got plenty of admiring looks as well and for good reason. And everything you said about me, that's how I feel about you as well. You and me remember? Which means you are the only one whose opinion of me really matters."

"So…" Constance grinned as she pulled Imogen towards the bathroom. "Does that mean if I tell you how much that tuxedo turned me on, you'll wear it again sometime?"

"Let's make a deal. If you wear our little bedroom toy over the weekend, I'll dress up in my tux whenever you want."

"It's hardly little.", Constance whispered, the delicious ache between her legs reminding her just how good the toy had felt. However, the thought of using it on Imogen, imagining her in the positions she had listed off earlier, that felt just as good. "But yes, I agree to your terms."

"You make it sound so formal.", Imogen laughed as she turned on the taps.

"It has been a very formal evening." Constance teased back

"True, but there are no formalities between us are there?"

"No.", Constance winked. "Even formal-wear doesn't seem to last too long. I wonder why."

They were both laughing as they stepped into the tub. Dressing up and going out was fun on occasion, but given the choice, they would always choose staying in together and dressing in the most informal way possible.

In absolutely nothing.


	2. You & Me At Christmas

**A/N: A little bit of Christmas fluff for this 'verse. Think of it as a sequel to "Winter Solstice" from last year. Hope you enjoy.**

"So…. do you like it?"

Constance forced her eyes away from the quite frankly, hideous jumper she had taken from the gift bag and focused on the gift giver. "It's, err, it's, lovely."

Imogen threw her head back and laughed loudly. "No, it's not, it's ugly, just like a Christmas jumper is meant to be. I saw them and I had to get them."

"Them?"

"Got one for myself too." Imogen held up the twin to the snowman Constance was holding in her hands. "They may be hideous but at least they're nice and soft. Perfect for snuggling in front of the fire with hot chocolates while we watch films on Christmas Eve."

Constance narrowed her eyes. "You mean I have to wear this?"

"Well, yes. What else would you do with it?" Imogen's face fell. "I mean I know it's a bit silly, but it's just going to be the two of us and I thought it would be a bit of fun. Look, It doesn't matter, I'll return them tomorrow."

Immediately the guilt hit Constance. Christmas was still new to her. Yes, they had spent an extremely enjoyable time with Imogen's parents the previous year, but this year with Isabelle and Michael spending the festive season with Imogen's uncle in New Zealand, it was just going to be the two of them. Something that secretly they were both pretty pleased with.

"Don't get me wrong, I love my parents and the fact that they love you of course. I'll miss them but I'm glad they're doing things that make them happy now that they're retired. They'll have a great time and we'll do someone special with them when they're back. And as for Christmas, I'm pretty sure we'll be able to keep ourselves entertained."

Imogen's words the previous month had made Constance feel warm and loved, a stark contrast to how she was feeling now. Why was she making such a fuss over an article of clothing that nobody outside their front door would see?

"No." She kept a firm grip on the jumper. "It may be ugly and green which is very much not my colour but you are not taking either of these monstrosities back."

"Really?" Imogen's smile was creeping back. "You'll wear it?"

"If I must." Constance sighed before being wrapped in a tight hug that was already making her minor sacrifice worthwhile.

"Thank you. You'll see, we're going to have such a great time and you won't have to lift a finger, I'll do everything."

"No." Constance shook her head. The previous year Imogen had surprised her by preparing a traditional Wiccan celebration for Winter Solstice. This year it was her turn to learn something new. "You'll have to show me some things but we'll do this together okay?"

"Okay." Imogen buried her face in Constance's neck, sneakily breathing in the scent of her hair as she did so. "It's going to be perfect."

And it was perfect, the build-up anyway. They finished school on December 19th, had a meal in the village pub with Amelia and Davina before leaving the castle with Morgana on December 20th. Once here they got busy preparing for Winter Solstice and Christmas Day.

December 21st passed in much the same way as it had the previous year with food, magical rituals, lovemaking, and wishes for the year ahead. Though they could safely say, the events of two days later were not something either would have wished for.

"Imogen? Are you alright?" Constance stood outside the bathroom door, cringing as she heard the unmistakable sound of vomiting from the other side.

"Never better,", Imogen muttered as she rested her burning forehead against the cool porcelain. Unfortunately, the relief didn't last long and she soon found herself retching again.

"I'm coming in." Constance opened the door and crouched next to a heaving, crying Imogen. "Shhh my love, it's alright. Let me get a facecloth and I'll clean you up."

The cold flannel was a definite step up from the toilet bowl, so much so that Imogen was able to manage a weak smile. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me,", Constance whispered. "That's what partners are for. Do you think it's passed?"

"For now. I don't think there's anything left to come up anyway.", Imogen whispered. "Can you help me back to bed? Oh, and I really need to clean my teeth."

It took some time and a couple of false starts but eventually Imogen, with clean pyjamas and minty fresh breath, was back in their cosy bed.

"Do you think it was something you ate?", Constance mused as she looked through her potions book to ensure she had the ingredients for a nausea cure.

"Don't know." A drowsy Imogen closed her eyes, hoping that would stop the room from spinning around her. "But it was you'd be sick too because we ate the same things. Must be a bug or something. Ughhh, this is the worst. It's not fair, I'm healthy, I exercise, I eat well, I take loads of supplements and here I am, sick for Christmas "

"Shhh", Constance murmured. "We still have time. You close your eyes, I'm going to make you something to settle your stomach and we'll see how you are after that."

While the potion did help with nausea, there was little that could get rid of the other symptoms. As a result for the next two days, all Imogen was fit for was drinking the broth Constance made for her and sleeping.

During that time, besides making anti-nausea potions and broth, Constance did what she could by keeping Imogen warm and hydrated. She also helped pass the time by reading to her until she fell asleep. Yes, there was the risk that she too would get sick but she dosed herself up on preventative remedies and hoped her strong constitution wouldn't let her down now.

"Oh the poor dear." Amelia, who was staying with her Aunt, sympathised with Constance over the telephone. "These things are rampant, especially at this time of year. The good thing is they usually disappear within a couple of days."

"I know." Constance agreed. "But it does mean there may have to be some changes to our Christmas plans, which is why I phoned you. I wonder if you could help me out with a few things?"

She explained her requests to Amelia who was only too happy to oblige over what turned out to be several telephone calls. Finally, it seemed she had done all she could. Constance had everything she needed and Amelia had every confidence in her abilities.

 _"_ _I hope she doesn't get too flustered."_ , the older witch thought to herself as she accepted a glass of sherry and some cheese straws from her Aunt Gertrude.

While Constance wasn't flustered as such, she was nervous. "Is this even going to work?", she mused as she watched Imogen sleeping on Christmas Eve morning. She seemed to be getting better, in fact, she had even been talking about getting up for a while. But Constance, knowing that her plans weren't finished yet, had convinced her to stay in bed a little longer to ensure she was thoroughly rested.

"Only if you'll stay here and cuddle me." Imogen had looked up from her cocoon of blankets and Constance was trapped, which of course wasn't a bad thing. The only issue was it had set her schedule back somewhat.

"May as well make use of the time I have now.", Constance told herself before easing out of bed and silently making her way to the kitchen to carry on with her work. Somehow she knew that Imogen wouldn't be too upset at her escape, both from their bed and the house once she knew the reason why.

Of course, Constance moved quickly, even on foot, so the trip to the local town to collect their shopping orders as well as a couple of extra items didn't take long. Even so, she was relieved to find Imogen still sleeping and the note she had left untouched when she arrived home.

 _"_ _Time to get on with things."_ It would have been a lie to say there was no magic involved, why prepare the turkey by hand if you didn't have to? But she could honestly say she did as much as possible by herself, including some tasks she had thought completely beyond her.

"Amelia was right, stuffing isn't that difficult.", she boasted to a curious Morgana. "And don't worry my pet, there'll be plenty for you too."

Morgana miaowed before following her proud mistress to the sitting room. There, Constance considered the next round of preparations. She and Imogen had planned on decorating the tree together, something she still hoped they would be able to do, albeit a little later than expected. But in the spirit of saving some time, she reasoned that a little magic to do the hard work of putting the tree up wouldn't go amiss.

And by the same token, if a flick of her fingers could take Imogen's presents from their hiding places to wrapped and resting under the tree, she figured that too was allowed.

Happy with the decorating side of things, she returned to the kitchen to make a start on Imogen's favourite Christmas treat, mince pies. Buying the mincemeat from their favourite delicatessen may have been cheating somewhat, but even Amelia had confessed that she never made her own anymore. The pastry she had managed herself the previous day with only two phone calls for help with issues that were easily resolved.

Deciding to start with a small batch in case Imogen wasn't quite up to eating much yet, she donned her apron, took the rolling pin and cutters from the drawer and spent the next forty-five minutes baking her simple but hopefully tasty pies.

"Looks like you've been busy."

Constance jumped at the sound of a voice from the kitchen doorway. "What are you doing up?"

Imogen leaned against the frame and smiled. She was still a little pale looking but her eyes were bright as she regarded the scene. "Well, I thought I was imagining things but no, the delicious smell that lifted me out of my dreams was real. Besides that, I was feeling a bit lonely. And before you say a word I'm about 90% better."

"Only 90%?", Constance teased.

"I reckon a nice shower followed by a cup of tea and a mince pie in front of the fire with you and Morgana will get me the final 10%", Imogen grinned back.

"Well, off you go then."

As Imogen left she caught a glimpse of the half decorated sitting room. "Oh honey, you've done so much. I feel awful, not alone did you have to look after me but I've left you with everything else too."

"We won't be having any of that," Constance told her firmly, but with a kiss to add some sweetness. "It's not your fault you got ill and besides, you didn't leave me with everything. I had hoped that you would be well enough to decorate the tree with me, it looks as though I got lucky. So you go and have a shower, I'll leave some clothes on the bed for you and then we can start our Christmas celebrations."

"Want to help me wash my hair?" Imogen's eyes were twinkling.

"And risk ruining my mince pies?", Constance gasped.

"If only you had magical powers that could prevent that from happening."

Constance shook her head. "As tempting as your offer is I'm rather invested in these pies so I'd like to ask for it to be put on hold, just for now. Besides, your hair is approximately two inches long, I'm sure you can manage that yourself can't you?"

"Closer to three, it's grown a bit but fair enough." Imogen smiled before making her way to the bathroom where she enjoyed a long, hot shower that did wonders in washing away any residual icky feelings. When she was finished she made her way to the bedroom where she broke into fits of laughter upon seeing what was laid out for her.

"Do I look ridiculous?" She was still giggling as she modelled the snowflake pyjama bottoms that Constance had bought earlier that day to go along with the Snowman jumper.

"If you do, I do too." Constance, who was wearing exactly the same outfit, laughed from underneath the Christmas tree. "Come sit down, there's tea, mince pies and some cheese and crackers. I wasn't sure what you fancied."

"Besides you?", Imogen winked as she took her place on the floor. "This is perfect. It's funny, I woke up from that last sleep and I felt so much better. The dizziness was gone, my appetite was back and just in time for Christmas. Are you sure you didn't use any magic on me?"

"If I could have, I would have,", Constance told her honestly. "But while I can help ease some symptoms, there are very few magical cures for common ailments once they come on."

"I know honey." Imogen was by no means a magical expert but had learned a lot from her partner and the women she worked with. "Anyway, it was a bug, it's gone now and we still have almost two weeks off. So what do you say we eat our food, drink our tea and get working on this tree?"

It sounded perfect to Constance and the next hour was spent listening to Christmas music while they decorated their tree.

"I think this should take pride of place don't you?" Constance held the final decoration, a silver bell that Imogen's parents had gifted them the previous year. "How about here?", she pointed to the centre of the tree.

"A little to the left.", Imogen gestured. "I have something else I was thinking of for the middle."

"Oh?" Constance checked the box again. "But there's nothing left."

"Aha." Imogen reached for the gift she had retrieved while Constance had made some more tea. "Yes, there is." She held out the box. "Luckily I got my Christmas shopping finished weeks ago. Your other gifts are for tomorrow but this one is for now."

Constance did as she was told, opening the box to reveal a lead crystal bauble engraved with three words.

"You and Me.", she whispered, before again forcing her eyes away from a gift to look at the gift giver. Except this time, there was no reluctance about accepting the present.

"You and Me.", Imogen confirmed. "We say it so many times but I wanted something we could keep. Something we can look at when we're old and grey and celebrating another Christmas together. Is that alright?"

"It's perfect.", Constance told her before leaning in for a gentle kiss. "And growing old and grey with you also sounds perfect. Thank you love."

"I guess it's a gift for me too." Imogen sat back and watched as Constance carefully placed the bauble on the tree. "But I didn't think you'd mind sharing."

"Not at all." Constance took Imogen's hand and kissed it. "I love sharing everything with you."

"So do I." Imogen knew they were both on exactly the same page when it came to their relationship and where they wanted it to go.

"I know," Constance whispered. "And as for now, if I'm not mistaken, tea is all well and good but these jumpers were designed to go with hot chocolates and Christmas films."

"You've got a good memory Miss Hardbroom. You stay here, I'm recovered enough to take care of those. We did say we'd do Christmas together and it's time I started to contribute." Imogen gave Constance a quick peck before going to make the drinks stopping on the way back to take a copy of "A Christmas Carol" from the video rack. Oh.", she sighed happily as she observed Constance, staring transfixed at the new addition to the tree as she cuddled Morgana. "So…did I do better with the decoration than I did with the jumper?"

Constance turned her head to regard her love. Like her, Imogen may have looked ridiculous in her festive ensemble but what did that matter when it was the two of them? And Morgana of course.

"Oh, you did wonderfully, on all counts. Merry Christmas my love."

Imogen knelt in front of Constance, reaching over to stroke her soft dark hair while gazing into those deep brown eyes. Sometimes she still couldn't believe how lucky she had been to meet this incredible, sensitive, beautiful and kind woman but she knew one thing for certain, they were meant for each other.

"I know I did. Merry Christmas."


	3. Mirrors

**A/N: Let's put it this way, I didn't intend for this story to revolve around Constance and Imogen having lots of sex but hey, I had this idea and it seemed to fit. As for where it goes from here, I do foresee myself (and them) making the most of this being a kid free zone :)**

 **Ideas/prompts welcome.**

Constance stretched languidly as she drifted out of sleep. Judging by the light streaming through the window she hadn't been asleep for too long, just enough to feel refreshed after the long school week.

"Well, that was a nice nap wasn't it?", she murmured to Morgana who was curled up on her stomach. The familiar stretched in a similar way to her mistress, gave a miaow of what Constance took to be agreement, then hopped off the couch to get some water from her bowl.

Constance, noting her own dry throat, decided water was a very good idea, though preferably from the jug they kept in the fridge. She rose from the couch, fixed the cushions she had dislodged during her rest, marked her place in the book she had been reading before walking through to the kitchen.

She had been half expecting to find Imogen in the kitchen but there was no sign, though her partner was clearly around somewhere. Her handbag was on the chair, her car keys on the key rack and no note to say she had gone out. The open doors told Constance she wasn't in either bedroom or the bathroom, nor was she outside in their garden. It was a cottage, there weren't many places she could be. Except…

Having finished her water, Constance cleaned the glass then made her way outside. The cottage may have been small but Imogen had bought a property with a generous back garden, one with room for two outdoor buildings. One was a wooden shed where they kept their gardening supplies, the other a larger stone building at the bottom of the garden that Imogen used as a gym.

"I want the house to be pretty and homely.", Imogen had explained when they first started their relationship. "But I also wanted to be able to work out at home, this seemed like the best compromise, I can keep my equipment in there and when I'm done close the door on it and walk a few steps back to my cosy cottage."

Now it was _their_ cosy cottage, though the home gym remained Imogen's territory. Not that Constance wasn't welcome but she wasn't exactly the active type. Yoga and walking were her main form of exercise, outside the bedroom of course. Their yoga practice could be done in the sitting room or the studio Imogen taught in, and Constance would rather eat Davina Bat's disgusting noodle concoction than walk on the treadmill Imogen used when she couldn't run outdoors.

Still, on this Saturday afternoon, Constance found herself drawn to the building she hadn't entered for months. She stopped outside, looking through the small window to confirm her partner's location before slowly opening the door.

"Eleven, twelve." Imogen counted as she finished her reps. Her routine varied all the time and right now she was enjoying working on her upper body and pushing herself to make her normal exercise more challenging. This one, an incline dumbbell chest press was not a new exercise for her, but choosing a heavier pair of dumbbells than she would have used previously made it much more challenging.

As she took a moment to catch her breath, she became aware she wasn't alone. "Hey you.", she smiled into the large mirror as she saw Constance watching her. "What brings you here? Last time I checked, you were spark out with Morgana on the couch."

"I woke up and missed you.", Constance answered simply. "I wondered where you were."

"Well, you found me. I won't be much longer, I just want to do a few more sets. Then I was thinking we could walk down to the shops and pick up a few bits for dinner tonight."

"May I stay?" Now that she was here, Constance found herself not wanting to leave.

"Of course." Imogen leaned back before drawing the dumbbells towards her chest. "You can make sure I'm not cheating. One, two….."

Constance continued to watch as Imogen got as far as twelve, stopped for a few second then began again. She could see the effort she was making, how the weights required her to focus her strength and her concentration. The telltale beads of sweat showing that she was in no way cheating, that in fact, she was pushing her body to do more, to work harder, to perform under her control. It was almost like magic except, in this case, Imogen alone had all the power.

And Constance found herself unbelievably turned on by that idea.

Almost by their own volition, her feet brought her forward until she was standing directly behind Imogen's adjustable bench, watching the trickles of sweat run down the toned arms and chest. In her own mind, Constance had always been a mixture of pale skin and body parts that were too thin in some places, too heavy in others, though with Imogen's support and teaching she had come to accept and appreciate her body. Her partner, on the other hand, was far different to her, as close to perfection as Constance could imagine with soft golden skin, taut muscles where necessary with soft curves in the right places, for example, where her shoulder flowed to her arm. Constance was currently very interested in that curve as she traced a droplet of sweat with her eyes, watching it flow to meet another then combining and running rapidly along Imogen's arm. Suddenly she couldn't resist anymore.

"Did you just lick me?", Imogen asked with amusement, although the question was unnecessary considering Constance's face was buried in her neck.

"Mmmmmm."

"For any particular reason?"

"I wanted to taste."

Imogen laughed, "Well, I think I'll taste a bit better after a shower, you're more than welcome to join me and test that theory though." She went to stand but was stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder.

"No.", Constance whispered. "Stay here. Please." Before Imogen could answer she moved so rather than standing behind the seat, she was in front, looking down at her confused girlfriend.

"Here? But…" Imogen's words were cut off as she found herself with an extremely horny witch in her lap, a witch who was far more interested in kissing than listening to any reasons why they should go back to the house.

"Baby." Imogen eventually managed to speak in between kisses. "I'll ruin your clothes."

"Not wearing any.", Constance muttered.

Imogen looked down to see that at some point after straddling her, Constance had used her magical abilities to zap away her dress and underwear, leaving her completely naked and absolutely irresistible. "Mmmm, when you want something you certainly go for it, don't you?"

"Yes.", Constance agreed. "And right now, I want you."

Rather than elaborating further verbally, she chose to show Imogen exactly what she wanted by kissing along her jawline, down her exposed throat then along each one of her shoulders. The salty taste of perspiration was driving her crazy and she used her tongue to take in as much of it as possible. She lifted herself off Imogen's lap to kneel in between her legs, stretching up to kiss along her chest, impatiently pushing up the black sports bra so she could alternate between kissing, biting and sucking on her breasts.

"That's good, so good."

Imogen moans were just the encouragement Constance needed to keep going. The angle of the bench was just right, allowing her to keep using her mouth along Imogen's tight stomach while still playing with her nipples. She kept going until she reached another barrier, the matching black shorts that were covering what she wanted most.

"Up.", she commanded.

Imogen hesitated slightly, not quite sure how to voice the concerns that were bubbling up inside. Still, she did as she was told, lifting her backside off the bench so Constance could pull off her gym shorts.

"No underwear?" Constance glanced up, excitement making her eyes deeper and darker than ever.

"I don't wear any when I work out." Imogen indicated to the scrap of material that had been tossed aside. "It doesn't seem worth it."

Constance felt a fresh rush of arousal flow through her body and privately vowed to make her trips to the home gym more frequent in the future. But for now, she had a task to do. She loved using her mouth on Imogen, loved the way she smelled, the way she tasted, how soft she felt on her tongue. Right now, her natural scent was even more intoxicating and if she didn't get to taste her she thought she could well go mad with desire.

"Stop baby." Imogen forced herself to speak as the kisses resumed along her thighs, setting every single nerve ending alight with anticipation. "Stop, please."

A confused Constance did what she had been asked. "What is it?"

"I just…" Imogen took a deep breath. "I've been sweating and, ummm, I…I'm worried I won't smell very good.. down there."

Constance shook her head and gently ran her hands along her lover's thighs as she answered. "You smell incredible and you will taste even better. Please let me taste you my love, let me bring you the pleasure you deserve. Please, give me what I want."

Instantly Imogen's reservations disappeared. She could see the craving in Constance's eyes, the lust, the yearning. She wanted this desperately and quite frankly, so did Imogen.

"You're naked, aroused and in-between my legs. How can I say no?"

There was the briefest hint of a smile before Constance got back to work. The first swipe of her tongue had them both groaning with ecstasy. For Constance, the taste was even better than she'd imagined. For Imogen the feeling of being the focus of such primal desire, combined with the talents of Constance's tongue had her begging for more instantly.

And more was something that Constance was certainly willing to give. Never usually one to be known as greedy, on this occasion she was ready to indulge. She alternated between slow licks and kisses along Imogen's vulva, to faster licks and sucking on her clit. Then, when she felt things might end a little too soon, she backed off slightly, instead using her tongue to press inside her love, selfishly taking in as much of the delicious taste as she possibly could.

"Tease." Imogen looked down and tugged on Constance's hair. It was then that she remembered the mirror in front of the bench.

"Oh my God.", she breathed as she took in the erotic sight of Constance from another angle, with what Imogen often referred to as her perfectly pale peachy posterior in full view. Her head was moving rapidly as she worked her mouth over Imogen's most private parts. and then, a subtle shift in position to balance herself, caused Imogen to cry out in pleasure. "Yes, oh yes oh yes." The combination of the view and the perfect way her clit was now being worked brought her to a shuddering orgasm that raised her heart rate higher than any exercise could.

"That was amazing." Still in a daze she reached down again, this time to stroke the head that was still in her lap. "Your turn."

Constance's eyes lit up. She was still so worked up, in fact she had been tempted to take care of herself at the same time as looking after Imogen but had decided against any distractions. Besides, why did she need to masturbate when she had an incredible, generous lover right in front of her? Unless Imogen asked her to of course, that was perfectly acceptable. She looked up from beneath her long lashes. "How do you want me?"

"On my lap.", Imogen directed, watching Constance rise to her feet, then stopping her before she could return to her earlier position. "Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around, you'll see. Literally."

Constance turned slowly, her jaw dropping as she realised what Imogen's intention was. It seemed that she too had forgotten about the mirror.

"As if you weren't already doing enough to drive me crazy.", Imogen purred from her seated position, all the while running her hands along Constance's body. "I opened my eyes and saw what you were doing to me from the other side and I thought my head would explode. I saw how much you were enjoying yourself and then, you moved, you opened your legs and I saw this…." She moved her left hand to slide in-between Constance's legs, moaning at the dampness she found dripping down her thighs. "You were wet then but you're absolutely soaking now."

"Yes, yes.", Constance hissed. "For you."

"I know. You looked after me so well and now it's your turn. Sit. No..", she stopped Constance as she went to turn back to face her. "Facing away. I want you to look at yourself. I want you to watch me as you use my body. I know you wanted to touch yourself but I want to be the one to make you come, I want to watch you move on my leg until you feel as good as you made me feel."

Constance panted with pleasure at the words and at the picture Imogen was painting. Then, without losing eye contact, she lowered herself down so she was aligned perfectly with Imogen's slick thigh, pulling in her core muscles to help maintain balance.

"That's my girl. Perfect posture just like in yoga class.", Imogen praised. "This is why you're my best student."

"I want to move.", Constance whimpered. "I can't wait anymore."

"I'm not stopping you, I'm just going to help you out a little bit" Imogen sat forward slightly, keeping her right arm loosely around Constance's waist while her right hand inched upwards to play with her heavy breasts. "Let me see you."

Constance started slowly, gently rubbing herself along Imogen's leg, savouring the delicious pleasure, her eyes focused on their reflections the entire time. She watched as Imogen cupped and pinched her breasts, moaned with pleasure as a short nail scratched along her left nipple, then the right before the loving caresses started again. Her own natural lubrication continued to flow, coating them both, her movements causing obscene noises as she glided back and forth again and again.

"Do you know how hot this is?" Imogen couldn't avert her gaze from the mirror. "I love seeing you take what you need from me, I love it when you're wild like this, just for me."

"You, it's always you.", Constance rasped. Words were so difficult right now, she was so close and needed release so badly.

"Faster baby, show me what you really want to do."

At that point things really started to happen. Constance began to grind herself with more purpose, feeling wanton and free as she did as instructed and used her partner's body to bring herself to orgasm.

"That's it, let go, let go, I have you." Imogen coaxed at just the right moment. "Yes, yes that's it, come for me, please come for me."

"I….I…Ohhhhh." It may have been a silent scream but there was no doubting just how intense Constance's orgasm had been. She rode the pleasure out for as long as possible, then gave an audible sigh as she continued to move through the aftershocks.

"You're okay." Imogen whispered softly, her forehead pressed against Constance's heaving back. "You're so good, so perfect and I'm so lucky to have you."

One of Constance's biggest pleasures was being praised during and after sex. Not so much for reassurance, she knew what they had was good, incredible even, but she just loved hearing those words while at her most vulnerable. And Imogen was only too happy to share her honest feelings.

With great effort, Constance manoeuvred herself so again they were facing each other and could kiss lazily. "I have no idea where that came from.", she confessed. "I didn't come out here to do that, I just wanted to see you."

"But you enjoyed it?" Imogen was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"Oh yes." Constance smiled against the blonde hair. "More than I can say."

"Me too. Sounds like we have something else to add to our collection." Imogen need to say any more, they both knew what she meant. Over their time together they had both shared and discovered different kinks that went into 'the collection'. It seemed dirty sweaty post-exercise sex, possibly involving mirrors was the latest addition. It was similar to yoga sex, something they both adored, especially with the addition of the adult student-teacher dynamic at times, but this had seemed more raw, more carnal and definitely sweatier which only added to the pleasure.

Speaking of sweaty, they were now _both_ in need of a shower. "Would it be too trivial to ask you to magic us some robes so we don't have to get dressed again, or streak up the garden and give the neighbours a show? ", Imogen asked between kisses.

"Of course not." With a flick of her hand, Constance summoned their robes and slippers. Then, after one more kiss, she rose gingerly, laughing as she saw that Imogen's sports bra was still caught under her armpits. "That can't be very comfortable, let me take it off for you."

"I was having too much fun to notice.", Imogen grinned while raising her now aching arms. "So, what do you say, shower then we go get some food? I don't know about you but I'm starving."

"As am I love.", Constance agreed. "I must feed Morgana as well, she'll be wondering where I went."

They quickly cleaned up before exiting the exercise room and walking back up the pathway hand in hand.

"By the way.", Imogen kept her tone deliberately light. "I was thinking of signing up for a triathlon, There'll probably be lots of training involved, running, swimming and cycling of course, but I'll really need to keep up with my weight lifting as well."

"It does sound like a lot of intense work.", Constance smirked, catching the matching glint in Imogen's eye. "But I'll be there to support you, in _any_ way you need."

"I was hoping you'd say that because I'm sure I'll need _a lot_ of support.", Imogen beamed before leading them back inside their cosy cottage and closing the door on exercise.

For now.


End file.
